Mr. Radmorium's Empire Emporium
Summary This is yet another variation of the oh so beloved nation building game. For the most part this version will be refining on ideas of old rather than introducing new ones. The goal is to have the most enjoyable, long-lived nation game to date. It has been tentatively named Mr.Radmorium's Empire Emporium™ Gameplay You start as a nation in the early medieval period, but this is not a game based on historical accuracy and I cannot stress that enough. Nations may trade and form alliances at will; with the exception of geographical restrictions, if you are halfway across the world, you're not allies. Income and armies will be tracked by me and me alone; I don't care what you say have, if you can't prove it go to hell. At the end and begginning of each session you may request to see your nation's statistics, do not ask in the middle of the game; I will murder you. Actions As in nearly every other version of the game you will get 4 actions per turn rolling d20s. Low rolls will get you nothing; rolling a 1 will be EXTREMELY DETRIMENTAL. The inverse is also true rolling high will see progress towards your goal; rolling a 20 will get ALMOST anything you roll for. Income Nations will start with no income and no money in reserve. Income can be gained by increasing your territory and thus the number of peasants you can tax. The act of expanding itself will cost 15 gold every time you attempt it; but you will be getting a permanent bonus to income based on the amount of land gained so it is more than worth it. Your first expansion will be free. Income can also be gained by creating a trade route with a nation that you are connected to; over either land or sea, 10 gold per trade route. You may not form a trade route if you are at war with a nation in between you and your prospective partner. Income MAY NOT be spent on rolls. However, income may be improved through rolls; failing at this will have DISASTROUS results. Your people will be kinda mad if you have no money. Warfare Battles will be conducted in the standard manner. Armies and navies roll d10s(barring any upgrades) and will have a flat bonus added on for tech, but more on that later! Battles will be determined using the following system: 1-5 Draw, both player lose an army and combat continues. 6-15 Minor Victory, the loser loses 2 army and the winner loses 1. 16-25 Clear victory, the loser loses 3 armies, the winner loses 1. 26-39 Crushing Victory, the loser loses 4 armies. 40-49+ Absolute Victory, the loser loses all armies in the current battle. The scale is subject to change. Pillaging New to this game is the pillaging scale. If you wish to pillage your enemy you must state that you are doing this and then roll the standard battle d10's. The following scale will be used: 1-5 Draw, nothing happens. 6-25 Minor Victory, you take 10 gold from your opponent; if they win you lose an army. 26+ Clear Victory, you take 20 gold from your opponent; if they win you lose 2 armies. This scale is also subject to change. Armies & Navies Armies and navies are recruited on a 12+ and nothing will be gained for a 20 on recruitment. Armies and navies will have a 10 gold upkeep cost associated with them; this upkeep cost will scale upwards as you upgrade your fighting forces. You may not have a standing force while you have no income, if you drop to 0 in reserves your forces will be lost. Any bonuses you accrue through tech research will applied to the force as a whole and not per army. You may also use your armies and navies to blockade an enemy, ceasing all trade into and out of the nation in question. Navies are capable of capturing coastal territory. Victory Conditions In the past, whenever a nation lost all their armies and or navies they were essentially helpless and were eliminated. This is not the case in this game. When you eliminate a nation's armies, it will take a few turns to completely conquer them; the amount of time will vary but larger nations will take longer to conquer. Once victory has been achieved you have three options: 1.) Annex - This will give you all of their territory and eliminate them from the game. 2.) Plunder - Take all of the money from their reserves and leave them be. If you choose this, you will roll 1d100 and if it is sufficiently high, you will recieve a tech of theirs you do not possess. 3.) Puppet - For the next three turns you will have 8 actions instead of the normal 4, when three turns have elapsed things return to normal. If you wish to impose other conditions in character feel free to do so. Culture Now for something a little different. Unlike in previous games your infrastructure WILL matter and will fall under the blanket category of Culture. Culture can range from religion to the arts and will basically serve as a litmus test for the happiness of your people. If you have a nicer nation than your neighbors, they will start to notice. If this goes unchecked various things will happen ranging from rebels all the way up to loss of territory to the superior culture. This can result in a soft takeover of sorts; I suggest you do not neglect your people. Tech Tech is the backbone of every nation game and this one is no exception. It will be gained by rolling well on your actions or by trading with other nations. A word of caution; if you want to permanently have a tech you are trading for I suggest you research into it lest your ally rescind their trade and you be caught with your pants down. Let me reiterate, TRADING FOR A TECH DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE CAPABILITY TO MAKE IT. You are not bound by real life restrictions or historical accuracy, if you can explain what it does and how it does it; roll for it. After you reach what I refer to as a "watershed tech", you will enter a new era and gain a flat bonus in addition to anything you have already researched. YOUR OLD RESEARCH WILL NOT BE LOST. For this reason, bonuses in the beggining of the game will be much smaller than later in the game. You may attempt joint research with other nations, but only the highest roll will be considered every turn, unless a 1 is rolled; 1's can be mitigated by good accopmanying roles. Magic If you want to roll for it go ahead. It will not be treated much different than tech but could be interesting for fluff purposes. It will also open the door for more exotic actions during your turn. Espionage No. "Random" Events They'll be in here and you know it. Enjoy GM faggotry. HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE The Map Here it is. Only myself, Ethan, and possibly Plaxinov may officially edit the map. Since this is an new world; as more and more is explored new tribes, resources, and more will be uncovered. You may also name areas you are the first to discover to further customize the world. When the game begins you may choose your race and starting position. Your race will have tangible impact on anything other than your roleplay. Speaking of which....... Roleplaying & You Roleplaying is not just an incredibly sexy bedroom activity. It is also the lifeblood of nation games. Here are some do's and don't of roleplaying: DONT -Robotically post your actions turn after turn -Ignore the other players -Be a fucking faggot DO -Engage the other nations in various manners; the sky's the limit! -Tell a story! The best players are interesting. Make others want to talk to you; make me want to see what you do next. Life is full of friendship, love, and betrayal; this game should be too! -Be a fucking faggot. Every game needs heroes and villians. I will attempt to be as unbiased as possible in the actual wars and GM events. But if you are a consistently good roleplayer your MAJOR successes and failures will be met by equally good responses from me. I will also do a thorough response to battles. The main goal of this game is to have fun. As with all games there must be a winner; but playing to win is the fastest way to get labelled as a faggot. Form alliances, break hearts, but most importantly; HAVE FUN! Rankings Here is a list of varioius rankings from top to bottom of all nations currently in the game: Notes from final session: Lilith after bearing the brunt of many attacks. "How many time must I tell you people that I can't......" Her smile turned quickly to horror upon seeing the orb in the Furling's hands. "Where did you get that???" The Furling using the tricks she learned activated the orb attempting to seal Lilith inside. "NO! I WON'T BE SEALED AGAIN!" she cried releasing bursts of energy in an attempt to fight the pull of the orbs magic. The castle began crumbling under the assault of her power. "I WILL RETURN!" were the last words she uttered before being sealed into the orb. The Baltic Lord stood up in the ashes of the crumbling castle. The demon's spell had apparently been broken. He smiled a toothy grin and joined the celebrating heroes. He spent his remaining years atoning for the deeds he had unwillingly commited by tracking down and slaying the demons left by Lilith. He died a happy man with a dragon at his side and trophies littered about his house. I will leave the fate of Konrad up to you the players and will post the final map shortly. Be sure to remind me what advancements you want your nation to receieve in between "acts" of the game. Category:Rules Category:Empire Emporium